A baseboard management controller (BMC) is a specialized microcontroller, generally embedded on a motherboard of a server. The general purpose of the BMC is to: (1) manage the interface between the server hardware and the server management software, and (2) enable a system administrator to remotely monitor the server. The BMC can be in communication with different sensors to monitor server parameters (e.g., temperature, humidity, power supply voltage, fan speed, communication parameters, operating system functions, network status, etc.). The BMC can include a plurality of physical interfaces (e.g., system management bus (SMB), universal asynchronous receiver/transmitting (UART), universal serial bus (USB), RS-232 serial consoles, network adapters, etc.). System administrators can connect to the BMC by direct connection through a physical interface or by a network connection. Authentication for the connections is generally through username and password. Passwords are only as secure as their creators and can remain unchanged for long periods of time. Unauthorized access to the BMC can enable an unauthorized user complete access to the server. A more secure system and method of accessing the BMC is needed.